After the Trophy: A Glee Futurefic
by NeverSpeakOfLove
Summary: It's been seven years. Rachel and Finn have a new york penthouse, two kids, and amazing careers. See the future lives of the other Glee members and the ups and downs of the Berry/Hudson family. Klaine, Puck/Lauren, Brittany/Artie, Will/Emma, Mike/Tina.
1. Seven Years

Review, please, please, please, review. This is my first published fanfiction, and I need YOUR help as readers! Please help me stop making the same mistakes. TELL ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT, I BEG OF YOU.

I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE all of my readers! You guys rule, and I appreciate you! Rock on.

-NeverSpeakOfLove*

*except, of course, when that love is between two awesome characters *cough* FINN AND RACHEL *cough*.

* * *

><p>Finn still remembered that fateful day at Nationals in the ever-famous New York City. Where he had traded the trophy for Rachel, where he had given it all for one kiss.<p>

Yes, he still remembered it. The seven years that had passed since then hadn't made much of a difference. His memory was still crystal clear, both of the city and the kiss – and he wasn't sure which was more spectacular.

In the seven years since the McKinley High Glee Club went to nationals, a lot had happened. A lot had changed.

In Senior Year, the Glee Club went to Nationals again, and scored second place. Yeah, they didn't win, but they did beat Vocal Adrenaline, which suffered a lot after the loss of Jesse St. James and won a humbling 3rd place. Yes, Jesse had left Ohio and gone onto bigger and better things – such as a certain city by the name of Hollywood. His movies were generally romantic comedies, which Finn hated, but Jesse was still a decent actor.

Heh, if anyone knew that, it was Rachel. The douche had pretended to be her boyfriend and then decided to litter her with "the corpses of unborn chickens." And then he had the nerve to come back – even after he had painted her orange with chicken fetuses. That was what pissed Finn of the most – his return.

After the Glee Club had hauled ass at Nationals, Finn had proposed to Rachel on the stage of Wicked. Somehow, Kurt had helped him talk the cast and directors into letting him walk into a scene and pop the question during a dress rehearsal performance. The audience had gasped and cheered, and Rachel had stood up, her eyes misting over, a giant Rachel-centric smile on her face as he got down on his knees surrounded by Wicked characters. Of course she had said yes, and together, they had moved into a small condo in New York.

They weren't the only ones who had left Lima – Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine had started a fashion company across the country in L.A., though they all kept permanent residences in Santa Barbara.

Puck and Lauren had moved down to Austin and started a famous barber shop chain. Quinn had, just as she said she would, become a very successful realtor, and still lived in Lima, Ohio. Mike and Tina had also stayed near home – they owned and managed a Performing Arts summer camp that was not to far from McKinley High.

Brittany and Artie had eventually gotten back together the year they won 2nd at Nationals. He proposed in the choir room in which they had met, after Finn and some of the other guys had helped him get on his knee. As for Santana and Karofsky, both grew to be unhappy, as both of their loves found someone else. They didn't marry, but continued to live together. Karofsky got a not-to-glamorous football career and Santana was doing modeling. No one really knew where Sam went off to – as far as Finn knew, he had stayed in Lima.

According to rumor, Kurt and Blaine had adopted a two month old little girl from Africa named Alani, and Puck and Lauren had one boy, called Nate. Mike and Tina were supposedly expecting, but childless at the moment.

Finn and Rachel's first child came within their first year of living in the Big Apple. It was as if that was their lucky year - Finn had been signed onto the New York Giants as their 1st string quarterback, and Rachel had gotten major roles in the three biggest theater productions of Broadway. The arrival of Robin Christopher Hudson had just made a great year even greater.

After that, they had moved into a large penthouse in the inner city – one where their neighbors were famous singers and actors and writers. They had done it not out of vanity, but more out of the need for privacy, especially with Robin. The son of Broadway star Rachel Berry and Superbowl winner Finn Hudson was quite the child star.

The next year, some yeti of a player had mowed through the Giant's line of defense and slammed into Finn like a tow truck. He'd been okay, except for a dislocated and fractured shoulder on his throwing arm. Instead of going back to football, he became a sports commentator – a famous one, too.

Robin grew up around all of this, but he was never quite that exposed. His home life was calm and healthy. Rachel had jumped through hoops to make sure her son could attend her show without the paparazzi getting as much as one shot of his face, and Finn had even missed the most important practices of the season just so he could make Robin's bring-your-dad-to-school day.

Robin was a tall, brown-haired kid, with eyes the color of milk chocolate. Even at five, he was tall for his age, at 3'8, just 2 inches below the healthy maximum height. Even though he looked primarily like Finn, with a sharp nose and high cheekbones and a cute cleft chin, his personality was completely Rachel's. He was loud, obnoxious, and brilliant, and almost always outspoken. He was a good kid.

When Robin turned five, Rachel delivered their second child – a little girl named Allyson after the Broadway star, June Allyson. Finn had also liked it because it reminded him of the football player Aundrae Allison.

Robin, currently, was seven, and their little girl was two. And Finn couldn't be happier.

He turned over in bed to find Rachel wide awake, smiling at him.

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. "What's so funny?"

She smirked. "You look funny when you sleep." She rested her head against his shoulder and turned to look into his eyes, his arms securely around her.

"Oh, do I?"

"You do."

Finn tilted her head back as he kissed her, soft at first, but deepened as they kept on. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mommy?"

They broke away from each other immediately, surprised, and looked over at the little girl standing at the foot of their bed, in little flower pajamas, a teddy bear in hand.

Rachel opened her arms, moving towards her little girl. "Come here, baby," she said softly. The girl crawled into her mother's arms, resting her head on Rachel's stomach.

"Good morning, Mommy. Good morning, Daddy," Allyson said happily. Rachel kissed her daughter's head, and Finn laid back, putting his arm around them both. It wasn't long until their seven year old son came into their parent's bedroom as well.

Both kids looked up at their parents. "It's Saturday," Robin stated, looking up at Finn. "What are we going to do today?"

Finn looked at Rachel, and she smiled, nodding to him. Finn looked at his kids. "Did we ever tell you how me and Mommy met?"

"Mommy and I," Rachel corrected, smirking.

"Yeah. You said you met in singing club." Robin told them.

"Right," Rachel said as she smoothed her daughter's brown hair. "There were other people in the club, too. They're Mommy and Daddy's friends, and we haven't seen them in a while,"

"Only you talked to them on the telephone, right?" Allyson said.

"Mhm," Finn nodded. "But we're going to go see them again tomorrow. That's why Mommy and Daddy packed your suitcases on Thursday."

Robin collapsed into his mother's shoulder with a dramatic huff. "I thought we were going to Disney World!" He whined. "You don't understand the false hopes you've made come crashing down inside of me! You know, I could develop a complex from this brokenness that I feel!"

Rachel and Finn chuckled. "Theatricality apparently runs rampant in my genetics." Rachel sighed. It was true – Robin was equally as dramatic and eccentric as Rachel was, with every bit of her uncanny intelligence – even at seven years old.

"Can't we just change our plans and go to Disney World? We have frequent flyer miles – don't tell me we couldn't! I know we could!" Protested Robin.

Both of his parents laughed. "Nope. We're going down to Lima, buddy," Finn said, patting his son's head. "It'll be fun. There will be other kids. Remember when you met little Nate Puckerman? He was fun to play with."

"Daddy, we were _four. Everything _seems fun at four." Robin whined in a way that reminded Finn profusely of Rachel.

Allyson looked up at her father. "Daddy, when are we going?"

"We're getting on a plane at noon, honey. We'll probably be there by one thirty or so."

"Unless the plane crashes and it goes all BOOOM .. BRAAAWW.. .PSSSHHH..." Robin interjected as he began to make explosion noises. "And then we all BUUURN AND CRASHHH AND DIE!"He fell onto the bed, pretending to fall over dead.

Allyson squealed and held onto her mother's torso tighter. "I don't want to go," she whispered. Allyson was sweet like Finn, young, and easily frightened - which wasn't such a good thing since she generally believed every word her brother said. She looked up at Finn, terrified.

Rachel held her daughter and smoothed her hair. "The plane won't explode, Ally," she reassured. "I promise." Ally held tighter onto her mother. Rachel smiled down at her daughter as she patiently held her.

Allyson slowly began to smile, and so did Finn. Sometimes he forgot how amazing a mother she was to her kids – perhaps, at one point, she was a bit selfish, but that all went to the wayside when she found out she was pregnant for the first time with Robin. It had changed Finn, too. He became less of a star and more of a family man. It was a good change for them both.

And that's what their life was, what life is. Changes and changing.

-AT SOME RANDOM AIRPORT IN THIS AMAZING FANFICTION-

Rachel held a sleeping Allyson in one arm and held Robin's hand with the other. Finn trailed behind them, carrying all four of their bags. He was silently glad that little Ally only needed one tiny little backpack for the few days they would be staying, though he'd never admit he wasn't big and strong enough to carry them all without hassle.

Their two bodyguards, Jeff and Pete, walked beside the two. Both Rachel and Finn had on hats, sunglasses, and dressed inconspicuously. The paparazzi hadn't shown up yet – but that didn't mean they wouldn't later.

When they got out of the airport, they called a taxi, and got to their hotel. After unpacking and some sufficient jumping on the bed for the kids, they drove in their rented black Mercedes, to McKinley. They had made good time – it was 3:30 on the dot as Finn spotted his old high school.

As Finn pulled into the parking lot, he grasped Rachel's hand and sighed. This was where they met, where their roots were. Where the breakup, the getting back together, the tears and the laughs all had taken place.

"Home," Rachel whispered. Finn leaned in and they kissed, softly, before getting out of the car and helping their kids out as well. Rachel held Ally in her arms and Finn put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Somehow, the notorious Sue Sylvester had become principal. She had opened up the school on a Saturday simply for them, and she was the one waiting at the door to the choir room.

"If it isn't Twinkle Toes and Star Princess," Sue looked them over with the same unforgiving blue eyes. It was as if she hadn't aged a bit. She still was the same mean, nutty, egocentric awesome teacher she used to be.

Finn smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Sylvester,"

"How have you been?" Rachel asked courteously.

Sue blatantly ignored "Star Princess" and leaned behind the two former Glee clubbers to see a small Allyson holding hands with her brother, who was talking to her about the effects of stage presence to a live theater audience. Ally and Robin's relationship was somewhat like Finn and Rachel's in the sense that Ally didn't really understand what Robin was going on about, but she liked to hear her brother go on so passionately about one topic, just as Finn enjoyed the same out of Rachel.

Just as Robin was about to explain how this led to the use of some stage tips in television and movies, Sue glared at him with those icy blue eyes.

"Well, lookie here. How touching," Sue waved at Robin. "If it isn't an adolescent Star Prince_."_

Robin laughed. "I've always been like my Mom. If that makes me Star Prince, whatever. I prefer Ziggy Stardust, just so you'll know. Can't you see the snow-white tan?" Robin posed dramatically. They all laughed except for Sylvester, who just stared in horror. This would definitely make Sue's Corner – _The effect on children with parents in Glee club._

"Just get in," Sue said, and moved out of the doorframe.

Inside were only Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes. Blaine was holding a small African-American girl with short black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

Kurt gasped. "Rachel!" He grabbed his old friend in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much did you know I'm in fashion I just love your new york style are they Robin and Ally they've grown so much it's been too long do you have any idea how long I've waited for this AM I TALKING TO FAST?" Kurt squealed hysterically. Blaine chuckled and patted Kurt on the shoulder, passing him and offering his hand to Rachel.

"How's it been, Rachel? It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Blaine said. Rachel passed off his hand and instead hugged him.

"C'mon, Blaine, you're part of the family," Rachel said, smiling. Finn laughed and hugged his brother, and shook Blaine's hand enthusiastically.

After they all had embraced each other, they took seats in the old choir bleachers.

"And who is this?" Rachel cooed, looking at the little girl in Mercedes' arms. The little girl's beautiful brown eyes widened, and she smiled.

Mercedes smiled down at the baby girl. "This is my daughter, Alani."

"Oh, I thought Kurt and Blaine adopted her from Nigeria." Finn said, confused.

"Oh, yeah, my boy Kurt signed the papers, but this sista' needs a Mama, doesn't she?" Mercedes asked little Alani.

"Hey, don't get too attached," Blaine joked. "We need her back eventually."

"You know what, I'll give her back once I've taught her Aretha. Then y'all can do your homeboy thang and give this girl some artsy stuff. But right now, I'm showing her soul jazz." Mercedes stated proudly.

They all laughed and turned to see the next member of the Glee reunion walk in.

"Good to see you, Q," Sue said. "Hope you've lost the baby weight by now. Almost, it looks like."

Quinn Fabray rolled her eyes and walked into her old classroom.

"Hey, girl," Mercedes said, smirking. She handed Alani to Kurt and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Hey, Quinn," Finn offered. The awkwardness between the two was still prominent.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel and Kurt said politely while exchanging a glance. Neither really liked Quinn – she pretty much tortured Kurt after he "took her crown" and Rachel had been, for lack of a better word, bitch slapped by her in the high school bathroom. And she had bore Quinn's ex-boyfriend's kids, which added to the extreme awkwardness.

"Hey," Quinn said, smiling politely. She sat next to Mercedes and, as the all conversed about their lives, kept stealing glances at Finn.

"Anyway, enough about Alani," Mercedes said to the others as they chuckled.

"Well, she's very cute, Mercedes." Rachel said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, well, look at y'all's girl. She's adorable. Look at that little face."

Kurt sighed. "My worst fear through high school was the thought of a mini-Rachel... but even I have to admit, she's cute. She actually seems more like you though, Finn, personality wise."

"Yeah," Finn said, still in the midst of the conversation, oblivious to Quinn's silent glare. He pulled Allyson onto his lap. "Even so, she's going to be quite the little diva." He laughed. "I didn't think a girl version of me could be so adorable!" Finn smiled down at his little girl, who beamed right back up at him.

"Don't say that in front of your mother," Blaine advised.

Kurt smiled, looking at his little niece, who smiled back up at him. "You know, Ally, you kind of remind me of your mother at that age."

"You didn't know me at that age!" Rachel laughed.

"Oh, but I'm sure you didn't change," Kurt mused.

They all laughed apart from Quinn, who just chuckled politely.

Robin sat next to his uncle Blaine. "Is it true that Mommy used to throw extreme diva fits?" He asked.

"Hey!" Rachel whined. "You know, I can ground you for asking such outlandish questions."

"But you won't," Robin chimed.

Rachel just laughed, defeated. "It's because all I have to do is take away your drums, and you'll get on your knees with apologies."

"I do love my drums," Robin said thoughtfully.

"You know, um..." Quinn started.

"Robin," Robin offered.

"Well, Robin, did you know that your dad used to play the drums quite often in here?"

"Really?" Robin looked at his father. "Daddy, that's so cool!" Finn just shrugged, and mussed his son's hair.

"It's nothing you can't do," Finn said. Robin smiled.

Just then, another two members walked in, and then another couple as well.

Lauren hadn't aged much, and neither did Puck, except for a new spiky mowhawk and one pierced ear.

"It shows off my inner rock star," Puck had bragged when Finn commented on it.

Lauren had on bright red lipstick, and had died her hair a dark shade of purple. They both looked epically punk-rock. Their son, Nate, was also there. He had a short mowhawk, with tan skin. He was a hefty boy, if you can understand that. He wore a sleeveless black UnderArmor shirt and jeans.

"Don't you love my badass look?" Lauren mused, twirling for them all. Mike whooped, and Tina laughed. Tina herself had grown out of her goth look, and now dressed in more of a skater-casual style, holding onto only a bit of her old gothic style with a small skull necklace.

When Tina brought it up, Rachel added, "Well, I think we all changed our styles for the better. I mean, honestly. Argyle sweaters?" She turned to Finn. "Why didn't you _tell _me how ugly they were?"

"Oh, we tried," Quinn sighed. They all laughed, even Rachel.

Last to come in was Sam and Mr. Schue together. It turns out that Sam's mother moved out and divorced his father. His dad had to move across the country to get a job, and was sending money back home to Sam, who was working two shifts to take care of his little brother and sister, whom he had sued for custody of from his mother, who was threatening to move them cross country with her.

Mr. Schue proposed to Emma, and they had a little boy. Unfortunately, Mr. Schue's son and Emma were out of town, so it was just their old teacher. Mr. Schue added that their wedding wasn't glamorous – no one was really there except for Emma's brother and his family along with her father, and Mr. Schue's small gathering of relatives.

Even Artie and Brittany were able to make it to the reunion, who had carpooled with Santana. Karofsky decided to politely abstain.

They conversed for a while, talking about their lives and everything else that had happened. Eventually, they got around to their kids.

Brittany and Artie came with a cute little blonde girl about Robin's age. Tina was expecting, but she wasn't showing yet. Puck and Lauren brought their boy, Nate.

"So," Nate Puckerman said. "Do you still sing, Robin?"

Robin smirked. "Yeah, I do. You still play guitar?"

"Hell yeah," Puck budded in. "My kid's a little Hendrix."

"Maybe we should play sometime," Robin said.

"Sure,"

Mr. Schue smiled at the kids. In all, there was Alani, Allyson and Robin, Nate, and Artie and Brittany's daughter, Sadie.

"Hey, guys, are gummy bears real bears?" Sadie asked shyly. Brittany tilted her head. "That's a good question."

Quinn silently facepalmed, as Rachel shook her head and Lauren rolled her eyes. Puck half-chuckled and Finn looked shocked and amused. Mr. Schue just kind of stared.

"Genetics really are amazing, aren't they?" Kurt chuckled. They all burst into laughter. Little Sadie and Brittany also started to laugh.

"They sure are," Mr. Schue agreeed.

"I mean that, really." Kurt continued. "Honestly, look at Robin Hudson. Is he not a young boy-copy of Rachel? Look at this boy and tell me."

They chuckled, and Mike added, "Yeah, gotta agree with you there."

"They're like twins." Brittany said. "Except she's his Mom and they don't look alike and all."

They were all sort of silent after that. Kurt stared up at Brittany.

"I wonder if he can belt it on the fly like Rachel could." Quinn said, lifting her chin up a bit. She was still jealous that Rachel got to do this with _him_ – have his kids, be his wife, love him – and she got nothing. Nothing! Rachel's kids weren't all that great. That Robin kid probably couldn't hit half the notes _she_ could. And it'd be fun to embarrass him, the way that Rachel had always out-shined her. "Hey, Robin, why don't you sing us something?"

Robin was tentative at first. "I don't know what to sing..." He moved near his mother, looking at her.

She patted his back. "Go on, sing something. You can do it." Rachel encouraged. "What about that song you're learning in music class?"

"Ok," Robin said. He sung "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" beautifully. He had a voice like an angel's, perfect pitch and strength on the high notes and everything that Quinn had always envied Rachel for.

Kurt stood. "Bravo!" He squealed.

They all clapped, along with Mr. Schue, who stood up and patted Robin's shoulder.

"I might just have to get you in here one day, bud." He said enthusiastically.

"That was beautiful, honey," Rachel encouraged. She kissed the top of his head when he sat back down next to her. Finn smiled and patted his back.

Everyone was clapping, except for Quinn, who just silently seethed. She thought she was over him – but no. Now she realized that he took everything from her – no, Rachel did. Her future with her man, her future family, the boy of her dreams, her _life _after highschool – Rachel had ruined it all.

Mike softly said, "Why aren't you clapping?"

Quinn snorted, and said rather loudly, "As if that deserved applause."

Rachel turned, quick as lightning, ready to rebut with all she had against the attack on her son. "Excuse me?" she asked, incredulously.

Finn, anticipating an extreme diva fit, put a hand on Rachel's waist, murmuring comfortingly into her ear. Rachel didn't seem to be listening though. She and Quinn were glaring at each other.

"What didn't deserve applause about it? That was wonderful. Hey, Robin, have you had any lessons before?" Mr. Schue chatted, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, please," Santana said, twirling a lock of her hair around her pinkie. "Let's not ignore the giant-ass elephant in the room. It wasn't the kid's voice that made Quinn not give it up for him, it's his parentage. Apparently, Fabray isn't a Finchel fan."

Quinn glared incredulously up at her. "Who would be? If Sam and I were Ken and Barbie, what does that make them? The Brady Bunch?"

Sam huffed. "Are you really ruining the reunion over your highschool crush? Really?" He ran his fingers through his still-blonde hair. "You know, I had to miss work for this."

Blaine looked away, obviously annoyed and embarassed. Rachel fumed, and Finn just stared at the ground, pissed.

"You know what, Quinn? I used to care what you think," Finn said, looking up at her. "Even after we broke up, I cared about you. But I don't anymore, other than as a former team member, if that. You're a jerk. You're jealous and you act like that's somehow Rachel's fault? And this all justifies an attack on our kid, who wasn't even around when any of this happened. And you know what?" Finn fumed. "I think Santana is right. Guess what? Robin is Rachel and I's son. Yeah, Rachel's my wife, and my kid's mother. Get over it. We were over, Quinn!" Finn snapped. "We were over the minute you lied to me."

Obviously distraught at hearing her father yell, Ally began to softly cry in Kurt's arms. Rachel got up, silently seething. Kurt handed Rachel her daughter, and Rachel stormed out into the hall, trying to comfort her baby.

"We were over when you decided we were over!" Quinn yelled, sprouting tears. "We were over when you decided that you were all over that dwarf. You have no right to yell at me, Finn! No right! If you knew the crap I've been through and-"

"Enough!" Mr. Schue roared. "Look. I know you all have past regrets-" -he said, looking pointedly at Quinn- "But it's time to put them aside. It's been seven years! You all have families, kids. Let's just focus on the fact that we haven't all forgotten each other, right?" Mr. Schue prompted. A few of the Glee members chuckled at his small joke.

"I still remember the lyrics to Trouty Mouth," Sam prompted, smiling at Santana. "Really? Salamander lips?"

Santana chuckled. "It wasn't nearly as good as My Cup, though, was it?"

Brittany and Artie beamed. He kissed her on the cheek.

"My favorite song is still My Headband," Brittany admitted. "Where _is_ Rachel?"

"She just stormed out," Kurt said. "Of course. Just as theatrical as when we were teenagers. Damn, I missed her."

"You'd better go find her, Finn, before she runs to the auditorium to belt a melodramatic ballad on the stage." Santana griped, inspecting her nails.

"Hey," Mr. Schue warned.

"No," Quinn said quietly, wiping away the last of her tears. "I'll do it."

"Stay away from her." Finn said, protectively. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the epic bathroom slap that Rachel had told him about. It made him really, really pissed of that she had done that, too – as if his stupidity that night was somehow all Rachel's fault.

"This just gets better and better," Lauren whispered to her son, Nate, who nodded in agreement. "Good thing I brought candy." The Puckerman family began to eat Sour Patch Kids while watching Quinn and Finn go at it.

"Can I have one?" Blaine asked, holding out his hand. Kurt slapped his hand away, his eyes darting between Quinn and his step brother.

Quinn got up anyway and walked out. "I'm going to find her, Finn. I don't give a damn what you think about it, either!" she called back.

Finn was silently debating in his head over whether to go. He had an instinctive urge to go protect Rachel, to go comfort her and their daughter, but another part of him, a perhaps dominant one, wanted to hope that if he left them alone, they might work things out on their own. He knew Rachel was fully capable of standing up for herself – but he still felt that need, that inkling to make a barrier between Quinn and his small family, to separate not only rivals, but his feelings.

He was still confused about Quinn. He didn't love her – that was long gone. But after all they'd been through... it was odd. Like looking at someone who was supposed to be family, but not feeling anything. There was an emptiness to the way he felt about her that he knew he shouldn't feel. He should sense some type of camaraderie, shouldn't he? Something, other than this nothingness?

Enough about Quinn. This was supposed to be fun for them both – especially for Rachel. This club was what gave her inspiration, her start, and, of course, him.

Returning should be good. It should be comfortable and warm and lovely.

But it wasn't, because Quinn was there, and Quinn came with so much extra baggage...

He sat down in his seat. Mr. Schue was right. It had been years. Rachel and Quinn needed to work things out and they all needed to just have a good time.

-IN THE MCKINLEY HALLWAY MORE AWAY-ISH FROM THE CHOIR ROOM-

Ally cried into her mother's shoulder and neck as she was held. She didn't know what had happened, because Robby and her hadn't done something bad, and they were all happy until the lady said something that made Mommy mad. Allyson sensed it had something to do with her brother, but then Daddy started yelling and the lady yelled back at Daddy, and then she started to cry, because she hated it, _hated_ it, when Daddy yelled. Daddy never yelled at her or Robby, and he never yelled at Mommy either or anyone.

Then Mommy picked her up and Ally grabbed onto her mommy because Mommy made it all go away.

Now they were in a quiet place, and she was still crying because when people yelled it was scary, but she was starting to feel better because Mommy was holding her and Mommy smelled good and was warm and safe and quiet and she was quietly humming a tune, and Mommy's voice was pretty.

Rachel hummed the tune of "Funny Girl" quietly to herself as she held her daughter. She stroked her back and murmured, "Shhh, Ally, Shhh," ever so often. She paced in a little circle. Allyson was beginning to quiet down a bit. Finn hadn't come out, but she figured Finn was just trying to diffuse and move along, and stay there for Robin.

The last person Rachel wanted to see came through the choir door and stood in front of her, hazel eyes not glaring, but judging a bit. Rachel stopped pacing and humming and looked straight back at Quinn with the same expression.

"Well, you did it. You stirred the pot successfully. Congrats." Rachel murmured condescendingly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Quinn said. She looked down, then away. "I guess I'm still the stupid, jealous girl I was in high school. Still equally as idiotic."

Rachel softened a bit, shifting Ally to one arm so that she could put a hand on Quinn's arm. A silent tear fell from Quinn. The former cheerleader quickly wiped it away, but not before Rachel saw.

"Come on," Rachel said. "Let's walk and talk."


	2. A Past and a Plan

"You have to understand," Quinn explained. "Your life... it was supposed to be mine. The kids, the house, the fame and fortune... the happiness. I was the most popular girl in school. I was pretty. I made good grades, and I was smart. I had the quarterback, then the hot blonde, the bad boy... I was hardly ever single for any length of time. I was always loved. I was always admired. And now... now I look back and wonder, how could I have had all that and be this? Miserable... and alone."

"You're still pretty. You don't have to be alone," Rachel told her. "Besides, you shouldn't pick the man who thinks you're pretty, the guy who likes you because you're hot and you're queen bee. Pick the guy who loves you for you... not just the nice, convenient parts of you."

Quinn nodded, and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Rachel. But you have to understand... I'll never stop being jealous of what you have. And now I'm mature enough to understand that this life, _my life,_ isn't your fault...but I'll never stop wanting it."

Rachel nodded, and ran her fingers through Ally's hair. Her daughter had fallen into a light sleep on her shoulder.

Quinn looked at her ex-boyfriend's daughter. "She's beautiful, you know," Quinn admitted. "She looks just like you."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thanks,"

"And he's good, Rachel. He's really good. He actually sounds like you."

"You're voice was beautiful, too, Quinn. No matter how many solos you got... or didn't get."

Quinn shook her head, and laughed bitterly. "You know Beth? She's eight years old. She just started the third grade. I found her, about five or so months back. I contacted Shelby, who wasn't exactly excited that I wanted to see her. I went to their house, sat down and explained... I met her. She's got beautiful blonde hair... she looks like me. Puck's eyes, Puck's figure, but... her face, her hair, her personality... it's so obviously mine. But she still looks at me like a stranger.

"Do you know what that's like, Rachel? Imagine if your daughter grew up, so pretty, and so smart... and looks at you like a piece of her past she never wanted to see again? She looked me in the eye, and said, 'You're not supposed to have babies until you're married.' and then she ran to her room. Shelby went after her, but... she didn't want to talk to me. I got the message." Quinn was full-on crying now. "I just left. I didn't bother to try... I told Shelby to let her know about Nate, her half-brother, and I walked out the door."

Quinn wept into her hands. Rachel pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"I'm so, so sorry Quinn," she said. "I can't even imagine your pain."

"Anyway, I went to her school's choir performance anyway. Beth was wonderful; they were singing Christmas carols, because, you know, it was around Christmastime. She got a little solo. Just walked to the front microphone and sang a few lines of Jingle Bells, but..." Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes. "She sounded like me. She really did! I was so happy to be there, to at least hear her sing. You know what I told the lady at the door when I came in? I said I was one of the student's mothers. The worst part was, though.." Quinn put her face in her hands and cried.

Rachel put a hand on Quinn's wrist comfortingly. "What?" she asked softly.

Quinn swallowed. "I said I was her mother. I knew I was, and I am... but it felt like a lie,"

"Oh, Quinn..."

"I want my life back, Rachel. I want to be happy again."

Rachel pursed her lips, and was silent for a moment.

Finally, she said, "I have a plan."


	3. Still Connection

I apologize MUCHLY for the SUPER long delay! It won't happen again. I love you guys! Stay tuned for more, because I'm going to have it churning out faster than Sue can make up a Schuester joke.

* * *

><p>When Rachel and Quinn came back into the choir room, Finn stood, moving in between the two girls.<p>

"Are you done now?" Finn snapped.

Quinn just shook her head, her eyes still red-rimmed.

Rachel leaned out from behind Finn, and put a hand on his arm. "It's okay," she said. He put his arm around her waist, and together, they sat back down and faced their former teacher.

Mr. Schue gave a speech about how amazing it was to teach the club. He talked about the ups and the downs – all the hilarious moments, and, of course, Sue's antics.

All of the former Glee members got a chance to share. They talked about all that they loved about Glee, about each other. Puck joked about all of their pairings and Kurt teased that at one point, he and Brittany were actually Kuritanny. Mr. Schue even got on about all of their crazy high school personalities, and all of the drama. At the end, they left the reunion with a sense of unity.

"And, I'll see you all tomorrow, for part two," Mr. Schuester called as they all left. Mike whooped, and Blaine clapped as the New Directions cheered, more than ready for whatever craziness was planned for the next part of the McKinley Glee Club reunion.

"Rachel, wait." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's arm.

"What?"

"What's this... plan.. you have in mind?"

Rachel smiled. "Just... let me handle it. I promise, I won't let you down." Rachel started to walk back towards the crowd as the former Glee club moved towards the exit doors.

"Hey, Rachel..."

She turned. "Yeah?"

Quinn looked down at the floor. "Thanks."

Rachel nodded. "I understand."

With that, they both moved to join the rest of their club as they hugged and clapped each other on the shoulders and said their good-byes until the next day.

Quinn looked at Rachel and Finn. He had his daughter in one had, and held Rachel's hand with the other. Their son walked next to Rachel, going on about something to his parents. Their little girl clung to her father's neck and looked up at him with big, brown eyes. The boy, Robin, smiled enthusiastically at his parents as he continued to talk.

They were a family.

Which, in turn, just meant that she was alone.

* * *

><p>-IN SOME REALLY RIDICULOUSLY EXPENSIVE HOTEL ROOM IN THIS AMAZING FANFICTION THAT YOU'LL SURELY REVIEW-<p>

It was ten o'clock. Ally had fallen asleep in Rachel's arms in the car ride home, and Robin was yawning and had quit talking, which usually meant that he was exhausted. A lack of word from Robin was a sure-fire sign that he had run out of fuel. They all had, more or less.

Their bodyguards from the airport, Pete and Jeff, had waited for them outside their hotel room. One of the larger suites had been rented for the Hudson/Berry family – it consisted of two connected rooms, a large bathroom, and a small living area, which was really just the size of an office with a wall-mounted television and a big couch. It was a nice hotel, thank god. Rachel wasn't sure if she would be able to stand living in the usual Ohio vacation areas – usually coated with grime and dirt and various bodily fluids.

The family went in while Jeff and Pete stayed outside the door. Apparently, they had "slept the day away while they were at the reunion, and were ready for the night shift." Or so they said. Two half-collapsed body guards wouldn't be the best thing for warding off crazed fans, and even worse, the paparazzi. The police had parked inconspicuously outside the hotel for them, and they had kept their trip and their location private from any media, but those who really wanted to get pictures of them were creative – which, really, was what personal guards were for.

"I hope they'll be okay. It seems awfully boring," Rachel said as she set her suitcase on the bed and easily found a camisole and some pajama pants out of her extremely-organized assortment of clothes. Finn simply dug through his suitcase to find a V-neck and some snowman PJ pants he had packed.

"Well, that's what we pay them for, isn't it? Besides, Pete and Jeff are cool dudes. Professionals." Finn smiled his one-sided smirk. "They can handle it."

Rachel turned the other way, her back facing him. "Ok, don't look," she said, as she discarded her short white dress with the little black belt, bra, and panties.

Finn chuckled. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. You do know that we made babies, right?" he grinned.

"That may be, but that would be hardly appropriate considering the circumstances." She pulled on the camisole, followed by the pants. "Speaking of said babies, our seven year old and our two year old are in the very next room," she countered.

He sighed theatrically. "Cockblocked."

She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey! What happened to that awesome, nasty-hot nightgown?" He whined.

She huffed. "It was comfortable and short, not 'nasty-hot'." He heard her electric toothbrush turn on, and the sound of her determined brushing followed.

He smirked as he changed into his own nightwear, and went to go check on the kids one last time. Afterwards, they both went out into the living room and laid on the couch as Finn flipped through channels.

"Let's see what channels they have here at the 'nice' hotel," Finn teased. "You know, the Four Seasons really isn't all that grimy."

Rachel sat up from her laid-back position and stared incredulously up at him. "Are you kidding? That place was disgusting." She flipped her hair, and gave him a superior look. "You have to remember, Finn. I'm a star now."

They both laughed. She felt his arms around her as they chuckled, and she fell back into his chest.

"Oh! Look what's on!" Finn said as he selected a channel.

"_Let's do the time warp again!"_ People sang, dressed in odd suits with multicolored hats and odd glasses.

"Rocky Horror!" Rachel squealed, looking up at her husband. "Remember when we did this in Glee?"

He nodded, and softly sang that old song line to her, "Dammit, Janet, I love you..."

She smiled, and kissed him softly, sweetly, until he moved to put both arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance, and she moved her hands from their position on his shoulders to run her fingers through his hair.

Finally, at the next act of the show, they broke apart, out of breath.

She rested her head on his chest as she inhaled his scent – it was a mix of something like pine cones, freshly mowed grass, and old spice. It was wonderful.

He held her to his chest, both muscled arms around her. Yeah, he had grown up from the teenage boy who ate sloppy joes every day. Now he looked more like Sam did – he had a tentative six-pack, good, not great, pectorals, and bulkier arms. He thought it had come from football – but maybe it was all the health food Rachel had been feeding him. Of course Rachel would never let anything non-organic in the house. He was pretty sure his own son had no idea what a hamburger tasted like in the slightest.

By the time the movie got around to "Hot Patootie" with Eddy on the motorcycle, Rachel had drifted into a soft slumber. Finn clicked the television off, tired as well, and moved off of the couch.

Even though in high school Rachel had been made fun of for her height, Finn was secretly glad that she was so short and slim – he could pick her up and carry her around bridal-style and give her piggy-back rides in the pool, all without breaking a sweat.

He rubbed his eyes and slid one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees, and gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bed, where he set her down under the covers and clambered in beside her, snuggling her tiny frame into his broad chest.

For a while, he couldn't fall asleep. Memories and flashbacks of the spat with Quinn floated in his head. Somehow, he had thought that moving to New York, marrying Rachel, having children with her, and living miles and miles apart would end the Quinn drama. 'Guess not.

He leaned down and rested his head on top of hers, taking in the smell of her hair and her breath. Rachel smelled something of strawberries and subtle perfume and freshness.

"Finn..." she mumbled. He looked down at her, brushing her hair back from her face with a gentle hand.

"What, Rach?" he whispered softly. He quickly realized she was talking in her sleep, which was insanely cute and Rachel Berry-like, but a part of him was also a bit interested in what she would say.

"Finn..." she repeated, clinging to the fabric of his shirt, "I have a plan, Quinn... it'll be alright..."

Quinn? What? Why was she talking about Quinn? More importantly, what was this plan?

He decided just to go to sleep. If it meant anything anyway, he'd find out in the morning.

* * *

><p>ALSO: If you've ever heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, check out my new FF Series, <em>The Curse of<em> Youth. In addition, I'm working on an ORIGINAL piece that will be uploaded chap-by-chap on and on it's own site, link to be posted later, BEFORE April 15th FOR SURE. Thanks for sticking with me! It means the world.


End file.
